Under the sun
by Maniana Black
Summary: Hermione Granger sees a rather interesting advert in Daily Prophet which results in the summer of her life and perhaps her chance for happiness. EWE/slightAU/Remus is alive


**Author's Note:So I wanted to say that I am not a native English speaker so please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer:All the characters belong to the amazing JKR :)**

* * *

_**Chapter1:It begins here**_

I am going to tell you a 's a story of how I came to find the love of my life and how I spend the most incredible summer of my let's take things from the beginning.

I am Hermione Granger.I am a healer in the pathology ward in St Mungos but I have studied psychiatry started last spring,a month after I broke up with my fiance.A muggle dentist named we broke up?He wanted me to become a housewife..so I took my things and left him for good...

One year before(March 2011)

"I am selfish?Please Heath...don't make me mad."I screamed.

We were currently in the kitchen of my flat, near Diagon brown cupboards and black marble for the surfaces.A huge window was above the sink and a kitchen island was made in the middle of the kitchen was purely cosy.

"You have the audacity to come and say to me..to stop working?Are you deranged?Obviously you were dating someone else and not me.

Heath just stared at me without even blinking..But hold on I think I did not mention why we were see Heath wanted me to quit my job and be a housewife...Which meant I would have to depend on him for everything,that is a thing I will never do.I am a woman of Independent means.

So Heath got on his way and I was left broken hearted and betrayed.I naively thought that man understood me.

After a month I was out with my friends,we were having our casual week meeting,just us girls.

Pansy,Luna,Ginny and I were friends for almost ten years now,since the end of the war.

Pansy was with the deatheaters but one night while the boys and me were in the woods,she walked into the put her through some test and gave her and veritaserrum but it was proven that Pansy Parkinson was a changed things happened around christmas break and when she returned to Hogwarts,she befriended Ginny who at first was very reluctant to believe ,we were best friends for some years and we got each others backs.

Pansy was a fashion designer,her brand was made for witches and muggle women and they were quite a hit these every piece of clothing I own is made by Pansy for were fighting at first for this because she did not accept money but at the end I gave up. She was currently dating Ronald,after of course she asked me if I was alright with it due to the fact that Ronald and I were together for almost a year.

Ginny was now a professional Quidditch player,a seeker, in Holyhead harpies. She was engaged to be married on June with Harry. They were planning to move to Grimauld Place after the wedding and of course after redecorating the house.

Luna was married to George. One day I was throwing a housewarming party 5 years ago and Fred and George were invited too. Well I was passing around some drinks when I walked by the closet and heard some muffled sounds,so I opened the door and saw Luna and George snogging. I was shocked very much, because i thought George liked more common women. Let's face it Luna was a bit peculiar in a adorable way,even though now she is more down to earth than before.

Back to the day it all started. It was the 15th of march and I had the weekly meeting with the girls.

We were at La Ronda, a cute bistro for magical folk next to were enjoying our tea and eating our food when the Prophet with the ads came into my hands. Our noon went then really smoothly.

I got home around 4 because that day I had the afternoon i hanged my jacket and got the paper from my bag together with my was a habit I have picked up from Pansy and I was quite addicted for some years now. I was reading through the paper when my eye caught something very interesting.

_Woman or man needed to assist a blind man to vacation in Greece. He is a with medical knowledge will be preferable_._**Owl me: John Carter,Lawyer**_

I do not remember how, but I was immediately writing a letter to this lawyer to learn more about this advert.

I would not want to bore you with the details so the next morning a letter was waiting for me in the kitchen

_Dear Miss Granger_

_Your identity will remain hidden if you wish to apply for this job. The person you will be taking care of is Remus Lupin,werewolf and former member of the Order of the Phoenix. I don't know if you remember him. He was blinded a year after in the war in a bar fight. For more details please send an application and your résumé._

_Yours sincerely,_

_John Carter._

Inside the envelope I found the application that was needed. I filled it out and summoned the résumé I had in my house. After attaching a brief note I called for Athena my small black owl and set it out.

* * *

_A.N:Thanks for review! :)_


End file.
